


study date

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia needs help before a big test, but she didn't expect for the gorgeous Maribelle to be her tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. One of my friends suggested the prompt "study date", and this was the result.

It was not in Olivia's nature to let herself get so behind in her studies, and the fact that she was actually struggling in her history class was a problem. It had been a busy semester for her, with an important dance performance coming up that held a lot of her attention. Between frequent rehearsals and time spent convincing herself that performing in front of a large crowd would not be as bad as she was making it out to be, she had let her schoolwork fall by the wayside, and with midterms coming up, she knew that she had to forget about dancing at least for a week and prepare.

The best course of action was to get a tutor, but she was terrible at approaching people about these sorts of things. There wasn't anyone in her class that she knew well enough to ask for help, and so she instead forced herself to get up the nerve to ask her teacher if there was anyone that would be willing to help her.

“Well, actually, Maribelle has exceptional grades. I've had her in a class before and she was always willing to help anyone out who needed it. I'm sure she'd be willing to do the same for you.”

Olivia nodded, though a sense of dread was always setting in. Maribelle was beautiful and elegant and refined and positively terrifying. She was the absolute last person Olivia would have felt comfortable studying with, and that was without considering the fact that she had had a bit of a crush on her for the entirety of the semester. But she couldn't exactly speak up about that fact and instead stood there, blushing like an idiot, while the teacher waved Maribelle over and explained the situation.

“Of course I'd be willing,” she said. “Olivia, when would you be free to meet up? I'm usually open on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, but I'm sure we can work something out either way.”

“I can...I can do those nights too,” she mumbled. “Where, uh, where would you like to meet?”

Maribelle mentioned a coffee house near campus and the two agreed on a time to meet the next night. Whether she liked it or not, Olivia was going to have to do this, but the problem wasn't really not liking it- it was that she might like it too much.

~X~

Olivia arrived early, even though there was a large part of her that was desperate to stay home and hide and never leave again. Could she really handle being alone with Maribelle for that long? The blonde was just so _intimidating_ ; she was absolutely perfect in every way. Spending time with her under any circumstances would be horrifying, but spending time with her specifically to flaunt just how bad she was in this class? That seemed like a fate worse than death.

But still, she was early, because she was afraid of how bad it would look if she was late, and she sat alone at a table, staring down at her history book. She knew she should watch for Maribelle, but she would also feel weird watching her walk in, as if she were staring at her. Which she had never done before. Much.

Even without looking, she knew when Maribelle had arrived, though. Conversations around her trailed off and people around her weren't afraid to stare. And why wouldn't they? Maribelle was the sort of beautiful that made strangers wonder if she was visiting royalty. Olivia was still convinced that she had to have some sort of royalty in her ancestry, but that wasn't the sort of thing you asked a stranger. Really, she wasn't sure if it was a question you asked most friends.

“Hello, Olivia,” she called as she approached and Olivia's face turned dark red in embarrassment as she looked up at her. Maribelle sat down across from her. “How has your day been?”

“Um...good, I guess,” she said softly, looking back down. “What about...you?”

“My day's been good as well,” she replied, pulling out her own book. “So, what would you like to talk about first? I know you need to review for the test, but if there's something in particular you want to start with, just let me know.”

“Just...just the beginning, I guess,” she mumbled, still not meeting her beautiful tutor's eye.

“Olivia, dear, no offense, but we won't get anywhere if you don't relax. There's nothing to be shy about around me.”

She jolted, her face turning an impossibly darker shade of red as she was called out on that. “I'm sorry!” she squeaked, looking up before looking back down immediately. “We can start with the first set of notes?”

“Much better,” said Maribelle with a smile. She began to go over things after that, explaining her tricks for remembering dates and events and quizzing Olivia over everything they discussed. Olivia did her best to not stammer too much and keep her voice as level as possible, even trying to make eye contact a few times. It was difficult, but she was trying.

Even so, as the evening wore on, she found it easier to look at the other girl and easier to talk to her, even if they were both just discussing history. Eventually, Maribelle stood up and said, “I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?”

“I'll...watch our stuff while you wait,” she replied. “And...and then I can get something.”

“No, dear, I mean would you like me to buy something for you?”

Olivia's heart practically stopped at that offer. There was no way that Maribelle meant it like  _that_ , but she still couldn't help but think of it in that way. Imagining the girl she had had a crush on for so long actually wanting to treat her too something for a more-than-friendly purpose was too crazy of a fantasy to actually be real.

“N-no, I couldn't...I couldn't let you do something like that,” she said quickly.

“And why not?” asked the blonde. “There's a tea here I've been dying to share with someone else. I'm sure you'll love it.”

“I-I appreciate that, but I can't let you pay for mine,” said Olivia, face burning.

“But how am I going to turn this into a date if you don't?” asked Maribelle with a smirk. Olivia nearly fainted.


End file.
